


Bring Your Sweet Loving

by Nyresnuger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Porn EXTREMELY limited plot, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, like dumb sweet, loving, reuinion sex, wholesome porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger
Summary: Baptiste has been away on a mission, they'll always be here to welcome him home
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 14





	Bring Your Sweet Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to some incredibly self indulgent porn. I love these three so much. This can in part be attributed to the lovely @bloomingjellies (@bloomingnsfw) on twitter who draws absolutely amazing fan art of these three!

By the time he comes home Lúcio is practically vibrating. Genji is legitimately scared he’ll drop the saucepan when the click of the door unlocking sounds through the small kitchen and Lúcio turns around in a flurry of joy and dreadlocks, nearly hitting Genji in the face.

“Hey,” Baptiste’s voice echoes in the hallway. Genji can’t keep the smile of his face. It’s very much like him to come home after almost a month away sounding like he just went out for groceries. He puts down the knife and turns just in time to see Baptiste round the corner into the kitchen.

Lúcio is already trying to climb him like a tree and nuzzle as far into his neck as possible. Baptiste laughs, drops his bag unceremoniously on the living room floor to hook an arm around Lúcio’s waist and burry his face in the crook of his neck.

He looks good. A little tired, his undercut growing in fuzzy and his beard on the brink of starting to curl. He laughs low and detaches himself from Lúcio.

“Nice to see you too,” Baptiste laughs, nuzzles their noses together

“Missed you,” Lúcio pecks him quick on the lips before linking their hands together and pulling him properly into the kitchen.

Genjis draws him in quick, traces along his jaw with a thumb and pressing their foreheads together. Baptiste hums low in his throat, the vibration travels through his chest and echoes in Genji. Grounding and soft. He’s back home.

When they pull away from one another, Baptiste eyes the almost finished food. Lúcio nearly tackles him down into one of the dinner chairs.

“Sit, tell us how it went.”

He goes with a good-natured laugh and his hands raised in surrender. Genji turns to finish chopping vegetables as he starts retelling the last month. He had to leave in a hurry and none of them had anticipated him being gone for so long. But when Winston calls – through lines so secure Genji still hasn’t fully grasped how they were to call him back if emergency struck, trusting Lúcio to have understood – you answer.

This time it had been Angela needing his medical assistance in the development of some new sort of healing agent. Baptiste’s eyes glow and he nods unconsciously when he retells that part.

“She’s quite good,” he smiles ruefully, eyes lingering on Genji.

It isn’t uncommon for any of them to be pulled away, even for great chunks of time. It’s what makes it so important to enjoy these times of quiet, domestic life.

The oven beeps and Genji grabs the baking pan of lasagna. One of the few pros of having a body like his is how oven mittens are largely unneeded.

He sits down while Lúcio finishes the salat and joins them.

And everything is as it’s supposed to be again. Genji loves Lúcio, loved him undeniably and unconditionally when it was just the two of them. But since Baptiste joined into the relationship the affection rummaging around behind his ribs has grown into something almost intimidating in its magnitude.

He loves them. Loves each of them as individuals with their little quirks and how they make him feel. He loves seeing them together, loves the way his heart swells when Lúcio is bathed in early morning light and starring at a tired, barely conscious Baptiste with open adoration. He loves who they become together, all three of them.

Lúcio’s thumb graze over Baptiste’s knuckles. A gentle drag. The weight of everything they’ve build rests heavy over Genji’s chest. It’s weird, how well he knows them. How vividly he can imagine the feeling of their skin on his. How, if he reached out to share in that gentle touch, Baptiste’s skin would be subtly warmer – his knuckles rough while Lúcio has thick skin where his fingers and his palm meet.

“What have you two been up to?” Baptiste’s head nod subtly to one side, his hand is still joined with Lúcio’s, but he’s turns their hands to gently caress over Lúcio’s pulse point.

“Not much,” Genji leans on an elbow, pushes an empty plate away from himself.

“Speak for yourself,” Lúcio grins with feigned annoyance. Genji shrugs and huffs a laugh.

“ _I_ ’ve worked tirelessly on my new album,” he turns more solidly towards Baptiste, his free hand surging up to press over his own chest.

“Yes, and I’ve played trophy boyfriend,” Genji deadpans.

Baptiste barks a short laugh. Lúcio too is smiling, sharp and smart but shot through with infinite softness.

“I’m sure you’re great at that,” Baptiste leans towards Genji, dragging Lúcios hand with him to join them all together. Soft, warm skin against Genji’s synthetic hands. When Angela first suggested upgrading the nervous system in his hands, he thought it a silly luxury. He’s very happy he changed his mind.

“It’s nice having you back,” his voice is low and raw. The soft little giggle clinging around Baptiste’s lips slowly fizzle out, morph into something soft and open.

“I’m glad to be home too.”

Lúcio and Genji do the dishes in comfortable near quiet. Baptiste kisses Genji on the cheek and goes to unpack his stuff, but not before Lúcio steals a kiss and tells him – in no uncertain terms – not to come help when he’s done and just go relax.

Lúcio is happy in that giddy, bubbling way that makes Genji want to take him to the beach and pick him flowers, eat strawberries in never-ending sunshine, lay him down and shower him in quick little kisses. Lúcio’s humming, head bobbing softly from side to side and feet tapping slightly. Genji finishes up and goes to wrap his arms around Lúcio from behind.

He looks back over his shoulder, nuzzles imperceptibly into Genji’s cheek.

“Hey?” his voice is soft and low, inquisitive but not demanding.

Genji just hums back. He trails chaste kisses up the column of Lúcio’s neck, making him squirm and giggle.

“It’s good,” he finally clarifies, muffled into the junction of Lúcio’s neck and shoulder. Now he’s the one to get a breathless hum in response.

“Yeah, it’s really good.”

Genji places a last kiss right on the back of his neck with an exaggerated smack, then goes to properly store the last of the leftovers. It’s right then Baptiste pops his head through the door, already shirtless and with a towel slung over his neck.

“I’m going to go grab a shower.”

Their response is automatic and said in near perfect unison; “without me?”

Baptiste winces, but can’t hold back a short bark of laughter.

“You’re both terrible,” Genji shrugs and Lúcio grins lopsided and sharp.

“Hurry,” his voice is light and playful, and yet there must be something there. At least Baptiste answers with yet another short huff of breathy laughter, and then his voice pitches low and breathless, a well-known playfulness dancing in his tone.

“Okay.”

They’re both slung over their bed when he remerges, fresh and clean and so beautiful it almost hurts to look at him. Genji’s reading on his phone, Lúcio curled around him, headphones over his ears and fingers tapping out the rhythm on Genji’s arm. They both look up when Baptiste crosses the doorstep. He’s still shirtless, loose grey sweatpants (Genji’s pretty sure they were originally his) clinging to his hips and his hair still adorably damp.

The image of him, powerful and broad and yet smiling so softly, is enough to set butterflies loose in Genji’s stomach and make a dull, aching heat blossom low in his stomach. Mostly though, there’s the want to have him close, to feel him. To know he’s home with them again.

Lúcio untangles himself from Genji, sits up and pauses his music to beckon him closer.

Baptiste comes easily. All loose muscle and warm skin as he settles in between them. Lúcio dives in first, climbing into Baptiste’s arms and forcefully placing his arms around his own middle. Out of all three of them, he has by far the biggest need for skin to skin contact. He wraps his arm around Baptiste’s chest and nuzzles his face into the skin right over his heart, like he could burrow there in a literal sense too.

Baptiste chuckles, runs a gentle hand over Lúcio’s hair. Then grips tight around his waist and rolls. Lúcio makes an initial muffled sound of surprise but doesn’t let go. He ends up between them. Face still firmly buried in Baptiste’s pecs and his back now to Genji.

Genji takes the opportunity to scoot in close, feeling Lúcio relax into both of them. Baptiste studies his face with soft eyes. He raises one hand from Lúcio’s waist to press it against Genji´s cheek, thumb tracing under his eye, down over his cheek to where skin meets metal, a featherlight press along his bottom lip, down till two of his fingers press under Genji’s chin to tilt his head slightly up to kiss him.

It’s gentle and sweet. Genji has never been a poet, but he reckons it tastes like home.

Baptiste draws back. His eyes are soft and open. He mouths a ‘ _hi’_. Genji smiles, dips down to kiss Lúcio behind the ear before answering with a breathy _‘hello’_.

They stay like that for a while, all soft kisses and their shared warmth. Lúcio reemerges and reaches an arm back to scratch through the hair on the back of Genji’s neck, drawing him in closer. Genji’s hand settles comfortably on Lúcio’s hip in turn while Baptiste alternates between cradling Lúcio’s jaw with something approaching reverence and running his hand down Genji´s arm in long, slow strokes.

“Anything you want to do?” Lúcio looks up at Baptiste with inquisitive, dark eyes.

He answers by arching an eyebrow. Genji hikes himself up on an elbow to better see the exchange. When Lúcio doesn’t get a proper answer, he stretches and tries to explain:

“You’ve just been gone for approximately twelve years,” Baptiste snorts, “there isn’t anything you’ve dreamt of doing once you returned?” he waves his free hand dramatically. It’s relaxed, a genuine question rather than concern or suggestion. And it’s one they always end up at when one of them has been gone. To check in, to come home properly. _You want to watch some horrible sitcom? Want to go out?_

Baptiste’s eyes crinkle like he’s considering, head tilted slightly.

“I like being here,” He answers after a beat, almost painfully sincere. It makes Lúcio deflate, his eyebrows crinkling slightly when he breathes a breathy laugh. He isn’t stunned enough to not retaliate though:

“Boring old man.”

“Hey!” Genji laughs indignant behind him. He turns to face him, smiling brightly.

“Who’re you calling boring?” it’s Baptiste again, nuzzling into the back of Lúcio’s neck with a grin.

“Please, I’d like to see either of your record deals?” he reaches up to fist a hand in Baptiste’s short curls.

“Oh shut it,” Genji closes the gap between them to kiss him. Lúcio laughs into it, pulls back, then kisses him three times in rapid succession, laughter still bubbling behind his teeth. Their noses nuzzle together just as Baptiste’s hand surges down over Lúcio’s stomach, pressing him back against him.

Lúcio’s eyes open, big and black, pupils blown till they almost swallow the iris. His lips part, tongue darting out lightning quick. Baptiste’s hand circles low on his stomach, pushing the shirt up and out of the way. Genji offers him a smile before descending on his neck, planting far more openmouthed kisses there.

“Didn’t realize I just had to be snarky to get this,” Lúcio laughs, pulling at Baptiste’s hair and bringing the other hand up to grab onto Genji too. His voice is notably breathy.

Baptiste joins in the onslaught on his neck before rumbling into his skin, “nah, you just gotta be hot.”

Lúcio writhes, body eager to press into the contact from either of them and hesitant to move out of any of their reach. “I thought he was the trophy husband?” he gestures vaguely to Genji.

Genji kisses his way up the column of his neck, along his jaw until they’re eye to eye.

“You’re the only one with a record deal.”

Lúcio’s laugh is bright, lovely and breaks into a low hiss when Baptiste pushes past the waistband of his pants and starts tracing circles into his inner thigh.

It’s remarkable how fast the mood surges from loose and relaxed to something heavy and wanton. Lúcio mewls low in his throat when Genji surges forward to kiss him. He laughs against his mouth, playfully bites at Genji’s lower lip.

“Missed this too.”

Baptiste hums in agreement. His hand pushes Lúcio’s pants down properly so he’s free to glide his hand over the smooth skin on his waist and hips. Lúcio’s almost trembling. The mischief – that unyielding fun and energy boiling just below his skin – is still shining bright in his eyes even as his head rolls back and his back arch.

Baptiste has gone back to covering Lúcio’s neck in sloppy kisses. Genji feels the vibrations of how his hips have started to undulate behind Lúcio. Slow, methodical. Like the tide, like a twelve-hour operation with no room for mistake or relenting. Lúcio is all energy. Quick and overpowering, surging like an exploding supernova. Raw power and restless hands on Genji’s lower back as he takes him apart. Baptiste is a marathon, calculated and exquisite, the lingering taste of everything rich and expensive on his tongue, fingers tight around his wrists when he pins him down and unravels him. Seeing them together is overwhelming in a way Genji doesn’t really have words for without falling back into tired porn clichés, and they are neither tired nor cliché in the slightest.

“God, look at you,” the words escape Genji’s mouth without him fully meaning too. Lúcio’s eyes snap up to focus on him, and though he doesn’t say anything, he starts pawing at Genji’s shirt in a way he understands on a primal level.

He sits up and pulls the shirt off. The implants in his chest shine in the low light, the wires crisscrossing as a part of his ribcage crackle and move with the movement of his muscles. Lúcio is quick to get his hands on all the new available skin when he lays down beside them again.

His thumb traces the edge of his chest. “I’ve really missed this,” he grins, pulling Genji in close as Baptiste wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking him. Lúcio whimpers and buries his face in Genji’s neck. His hands are everywhere. Coming around to grasp at Genji’s still clothed ass, pressing them close. Then flying up to claw at Baptiste’s hair.

Baptiste follows, hooking his chin over Lúcio’s shoulder and kissing Genji with a feverish want.

Genji untangles his arms from Lúcio to push his pants down and off, discarding them somewhere off the bed. The action apparently looks desperate enough to make Baptiste chuckle slightly when he comes back for more kisses. Genji hums good naturedly, lets himself get pulled into how their bodies move together.

He’s already painfully hard. It doesn’t help when Lúcio’s hips start rocking subconsciously back and forth and their erections grace each other sending fireworks up Genji’s spine.

“Want you inside me,” Lúcio pants at last. His cheeks are stained a deep red and his breath is rushing in harsh pants over his open lips.

“Who?” Baptiste chuckles into his skin, though his voice is noticeably strained too. Lúcio’s face scrunches up, trying to collect his thoughts while Baptiste brutally grinds against his ass, one hand pumping his cock just a little too slow to be fully gratifying, the other clamped over his chest.

“Bap, you first,” he pants, arching back even further at the mere idea.

“And then?” Genji nibbles below his Adam’s apple, Lúcio’s breathing sounding harsh and ragged in his ear.

Lúcio’s eyes glint, he’s looking down at Genji over his nose. “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Genji groans, Baptiste laughs against Lúcio’s shoulder before dethatching himself. At first, Lúcio whimpers at the loss of contact, instinctively rutting backwards to chase that heat. Baptiste laughs again, playfully swatting Lúcio on the ass before going to pick up lube form the closet.

Genji picks up the task of slowly jerking Lúcio off. It makes Lúcio groan deep in his throat, surging forward to capture Genji’s mouth in a messy kiss. Nothing else matters. There’s only to restless glide of Lúcio’s hands on his skin and the way their breath mingles. There’s only the distant sound of Baptiste excitedly returning to the bed, the sensation when the bed dips beneath his weight and the rustle of the sheets.

Genji releases Lúcio’s mouth, sits up and leans back on his haunches to see Baptiste – now fully nude - playfully manhandle Lúcio onto his stomach. The muscles in Lúcio’s back ripple as he twists his neck to look up at them. His eyes are almost pure black, pleading and dark. Genji almost feels dizzy with the adoration surging through his bones. He has to lean out and steady himself against Baptiste’s strong bicep. His other hand stretches to Lúcio, caresses over the soft skin at the junction of thigh and butt.

Baptiste must be in a similar situation, at least he makes a sound almost like he’s been wounded and one of his hands come up to card through the hair on the back of Genji’s neck. They’re kissing before Genji has time to comprehend how they ended up there. He only knows Lúcio is spread out so prettily before him, thighs already shaking slightly in anticipation, and Baptiste is kissing him while making pretty, desperate sounds in the back of his throat. His lips are soft and loving, his cock hard and glistening when Genji reaches down to slowly pump him.

Lúcio groans, looks like he’s on the verge of begging, but Baptiste takes mercy on him. He bites down on Genji’s bottom lip, pulls and releases him with a mischievous smirk that has fire tingling in both biological and mechanical parts of Genji’s spine.

And then his attention turns to Lúcio. He coats his fingers in a liberal amount of lube and then starts the agonizingly slow, mesmerizing process of opening Lúcio up. Lúcio’s spine arch – elegant and strong like a dancer – and the huffs and moans falling liberally from his lips is prettier than any symphony Genji has ever heard.

His hands fist in the sheets, his legs work trying to push back against the fingers opening him up. Baptiste is there with a steadfast hand on his hip holding him in place and endless breathless praises muttered into the air. Genji clambers to kneel beside him, hands roaming over his chest and mouth pressing to his neck, his shoulders. All the while keeping eye contact with Lúcio, looking mesmerized up at him when his eyes aren’t screwed shut in pleasure.

“Just like that, just like- fuck,” Baptiste’s voice falters when Genjis gets a hand around his cock. He pumps him languidly a couple times, then reaches beside them where Baptiste has thrown the condoms he fetched along with the lube. He rolls it effortlessly onto his cock, glistening in the low light. It’s a delicious enough sight his mouth waters. The heady smell of new sweat and sex is heavy in the air, Genji almost feels lightheaded.

“I can take it,” Lúcio grits out, breaking over into a moan on the last syllable. Baptiste hums, inquisitive and appreciating. The hand on Lúcio’s hip moves, roams over his back like a caress.

“I swear to god, I can take it, come o-“ his shoulders tense beautifully, mouth open and brows knitted together when Baptiste presses in. Lúcio getting slightly mean when he’s sufficiently turned on is nothing new, but it’s still enough to get Genji going something fierce. Especially when all that cocky demanding is unraveled completely by the slow, undulating press of Baptiste’s hips.

He moves to lay besides Lúcio. Baptiste folds close over his back, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Lúcio’s eyes are glassy, his mouth hangs open. One of his hands untangle from the sheets to come clutch at Genji’s neck, drawing him so close their breaths mix in a sloppy approximation of a kiss. He whimpers against his mouth. Baptiste is babbling into his shoulder, close enough for Genji to catch the words, even if the blood rushing in his ears deny him the full pleasure of comprehension.

He has a mechanical hand fastened in Lúcio’s hair, yanking his head back to just where he knows the pull will dance on a knife’s edge between pleasure and pain. And where Baptiste has full access to his neck to suck dark bruises into the skin.

He isn’t going on tour or filming videos for at least a week, this is their chance to mark him up without getting yelled at for it.

Baptiste straightens up, pulls back to look down at where he’s spearing Lúcio open. His thrusts slow down to an agonizingly slow glide, deep and controlled. Lúcio shudders and Genji knows from experience exactly what he’s going through. Baptiste groans appreciatively, using both hands to spread Lúcio further.

Genji is just about to roll onto his back, start touching himself with the hand not fastened in Lúcio’s hair, until he can hopefully time his climax with Baptiste’s – paint Lúcio’s back in streaks of white.

Lúcio’s hand shoots out and grabs him by the wrist. “Don’t,” his voice is ice even as his eyes flare up and melt. Baptiste leans back down over him and he moans, knees spreading further on the mattress, “want you too. After.”

Baptiste shudders, hips spasming uncontrolled at the idea. Genji is quick to follow as well. The suggestion is a punch of heat directly to his groin. He moans, pressing close to the bodies of his lovers. He brings Lúcio’s hand to his face, suckles two of the fingers into his mouth. Lúcio’s eyes roll back, though Genji’s not sure it’s because of his own mouth on his fingers, or because of Baptiste’s hand coming down to push between his shoulder blades, manhandling him into a position where he can properly bury himself in him.

Baptiste’s breathing is picking up, becoming thin and ragged in a way Genji recognizes, a way that makes heat tingle up his spine. He reaches up and grabs Baptiste, gets his hand around his throat to maneuver him into a position where he can shamelessly kiss him over Lúcio’s shoulder.

He distantly hears the mumbled _‘fuck’_ from Lúcio, but most of his brain capacity is spend on capturing every breathless sound spilling from Baptiste and against his mouth. How his hips spasm, making Lúcio groan, how he presses into the grip on his neck. How his eyes roll shut and his mouth open while Genji continues kissing the corner of his mouth.

Genji could have pinpointed the exact moment he comes blindfolded and bound to a chair ten feet away. The sound he makes – low and stuttering - makes his soul sing, makes his muscles spasm like he feels an echo of the orgasm tearing through Baptiste. Lúcio chokes out another appreciative curse as he’s pounded mercilessly into the mattress, his boyfriends kissing eagerly above him just out of his line of sight. It’s beautiful. Just like it always is. Beautiful because Baptiste leans down to kiss him so sweetly, nuzzle into his neck with devastating tenderness.

His entire body is positively thrumming, cock untouched and leaking below him, heat pooled syrupy in his stomach and tingling magnetically in his feet and hands. And yet he has to just take a moment so soak all of this in. Baptiste’s heavy breath in his ear, babbling sweet nothings in a mix of creole and English, his hands restless along Lúcio’s sides, weight heavy and boneless against his back.

Genji soaks them in too. He brushes the short curls out of Baptiste’s face, gets a dopey grin back that for a moment makes him forget how desperate he is to be _touched_. In that moment, only the fucked out content on Baptiste’s face matters.

Eventually he extracts himself from Lúcio. They both groan when he pulls out, cock already softening. He flops down on his back, sighing dramatically.

“Okay, show me what I’ve missed,” he grins, toothy and brash in the most charming way imaginable.

Genji scoffs and Lúcio laughs softly in the back of his throat.

“You heard him,” he rolls onto his back, beckoning Genji closer with a wave. He really didn’t need to. Genji is already frantic to surge into his space. He kisses him like his life depends on it. Lúcio answers with a soft, broken sound, crossing his ankles behind Genji’s back.

“Here big guy,” Baptiste hands him a new condom with a grin and though his professional work includes ‘being a ninja’ he’s pretty sure he’s never moved faster than when he puts it on and gets back in Lúcio’s hold.

He grabs his wrists and pins them down on either side of his head and then he’s sliding in. Home. Their faces hover centimeters from each other. Lúcio’s eyebrows are knitted together in pleasure, his breathing quick and those powerful thighs pressing in on both sides of Genji’s chest.

“Yeah, like that,” Baptiste mutters, slow and loving. Genji looks up at him, a terribly vulnerable whimper pushing up from his throat until Baptiste reaches across and kisses him with a tenderness that is both too much and exactly right for the situation.

He rocks gently into him. He’s still tight, that warm heat enveloping him and making him lightheaded. Their chests nearly touch and Lúcio keeps rocking back into the thrusts with soft, broken whimpers, his head thrown back and his fingers tightening uselessly where Genji has his hands pinned to the mattress.

Through it all Baptiste is there, murmuring encouragement and pained whines while his hands roam Lúcio’s thighs and Genji’s heaving sides.

The pressure is building in Genjis core. It’s rising like a tidal wave, buzzing softly in his hands and fingers. And Lúcio is so beautiful. Beautiful in a way that defies words, in a way that transcends the action of what he’s doing. Pure and divine and still so utterly human.

He finally lets go of his wrists, plants one hand beside Lúcio’s head while the other goes to jerk him off in tandem with his thrusts. Lúcio moans, hands surging up to scratch uselessly at Genji’s jaw. To pull his face close and kiss the corners of his mouth while he takes it.

Baptiste murmur something soft and relenting into his shoulder and Genji lets go. The world spikes, collapses inwards until it fractures into loose input of feelings and sensations. He feels numb and tingly all over and his hips keep surging weakly forward without any real rhythm.

Lúcio takes it all. Cradles his jaw like and act of reverence and kisses him so deeply. He moans and hiss body spasms, legs tightening to the point of painful around Genji’s waist. Right in the moment, he finds worrying about it to be a tall order.

He pulls out of him and rolls off after some time. All three of them are breathing irregularly and the room is hotter than it was an hour ago. Genji’s pretty sure he needs to get his mechanical parts cooled down soon if he don’t want to malfunction somehow. That too, seems unimportant.

At least compared to when he gets eye contact with Baptiste and his face lights up in joy. He stretches a hand towards him. Baptiste takes it and presses a kiss into the palm. Lúcio laughs, a little breathless, and sits up. He leans down to kiss them both soundly – one after the other. Then he maneuvers all of them to lay comfortable – himself nice and snugly pressed between them with as much skin on skin contact as possible (it involves a frankly impressive tangling of legs).

They’re all a little gross, sweaty and cumstained, and at some point they’ll probably have to get up and take a shower. Right now, though, Genji takes it and just basks in having them both home, together, again.

“Welcome home,” he rasps at Baptiste and gets a brilliant laugh in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first time trying my hand at a threesome and BOY am I hoping the action is understandable cause there sure is a lot of people using the same pronoun involved ...
> 
> Also, hi and welcome to my extremely specific headcanon: Genji usually can't cook to save his life, but he can whip up a mean lasagna (this is in no way inspired by my own culinary abilities no not at all)
> 
> Again, a huge thank you to @bloomingjellies for inspiring this piece with their beautiful artwork! 
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr; nyresnuger (exactly like the AO3 name)


End file.
